


Maybe There Is Hope To Dream [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Teacher Sam Wilson, Teacher Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Life isn't easy. Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers knew this like nothing else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 6
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Maybe There Is Hope To Dream [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Teacher AU” [B4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

* * *

Life isn't easy. Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers knew this like nothing else. There is no fairytale endings, no rides into the sunset. You got what you got with hard work and no shortage of luck on your side. And so they fought hard for what little they could get. Holding what little happiness they could squeeze out of life. 

After years of hard work, of hardships and personal losses Sam Wilson was honourably discharged from the Air-force and completed a teaching degree, Steve Rogers had finished his military service overseas and similarly gained his teaching degree. They quickly dove into teaching, finding a passion for teaching disadvantaged students.

Steve Rogers looking for a change in scenery moves to DC and finds a job teaching at a local public school. There he meets Sam Wilson. 

And maybe there is hope for that happily ever after after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
